Puntería
by Aquarius-chan
Summary: Competencia para ver cuál de los dorados tiene mejor puntería con dardos, todos en ese mundo riéndose de la situacion. Todos menos Afrodita de Piscis, un caballero con pasado tormentoso que expresa lo que piensa de sus compañeros en silencio. -Oneshot-


**DISCLAIMER: Saint Seiya pertenece a Masami Kurumada, Toei y a quien mas corresponda, pero a mi no (ya que si eso pasara sería millonaria, pero no). Sólo hago esto por amor al arte y a este anime/manga. **

**Puntería **

Por Aquarius-chan

Que molestia tener que estar aquí. Tanto bullicio, tantos gritos...¡Y todo provocado por 12 "adultos"! Esos tienen de adulto lo que yo tengo de santo, y aún así el menor de nosotros tiene 20 años. A veces compadezco al Patriarca por tener que soportarlos, parece que no pueden actuar como personas normales aunque sea un día.

En este bar ya nos conocen a la mayoría de nosotros. Admiro la paciencia que tiene este amable matrimonio al soportar a tantos idiotas juntos. ¿Y yo que hago aquí? Sencillos. Fui obligado y arrastrado hasta aquí.

Cuando el maestro Dohko le planteó al Patriarca traerlos aquí ya que algunos de mis compañeros lo sugirieron aceptó. El único problema es que teníamos que ir todos y tuve que sufrir amenazas como "si no quieres irte a la otra dimensión" que de hecho me lo dijeron dos veces, "no me gustaría tener que atravesarte con las Agujas Escarlatas", "te electrocutaré", "vienes o todo Piscis amanece hecho un glaciar", entre otros. Hablando mal y pronto, el 80% de mis "amigos" me amenazaron de muerte y no me quedaba alternativa. Podía contra uno, pero no contra la mayor parte de la orden Dorada. No tuve otra alternativa mas que aceptar.

Y ahí estaba yo. En vez de estar tranquilo en mi templo, cuidando mis rosas, leyendo libros o simplemente durmiendo, me encontraba soportándolos. Me alejé de ellos y pedí una cerveza. Yo estaba tranquilo distanciado y ellos estaban felices riéndose. Todo en armonía, o eso creía hasta que escuché a Kanon gritar "Es que tenga mejor puntería se gana una semana de descanso" mientras agitaba un dardo que tenía en su mano derecha. Volteé para ver eso, sin duda me reiría un rato del cómo se humillarían.

Decidieron realizar el orden básico: Aries, Tauro, Géminis, etcétera. No se iban a matar por quién iba primero y quién último, por lo que el cable a tierra de la orden, y sí hablo del maestro Dohko, lo decidió así.

Mu tomó uno de los dardos. Mu, un caballero que nos dio la espalda por 13 años. Creo que jamás entenderé el por qué huyó hacia Jamir en cuanto asumió quien creíamos era Arles. Solo cumplía con su trabajo de reparar las armaduras, solo eso.

El típico niño que huye de sus problemas y solo reaparece cuando está acompañado de un grupo grande. ¿Será una pequeña muestra de cobardía? No, no creo que él se merezca ese calificativo. Durante la Guerra Santa contra Hades demostró lo contrario. Aun así siempre lo veré como un niño que no supo cómo actuar.

Lanzó el dardo con tan mala puntería que estuvo a punto de incrustarlo en la pared en vez de hacerlo en el blanco. Patético. Todos se reían de su mala puntería, incluso él.

-.-.-.-.-

Siguió Aldebará tipo bonachón con el que nadie se mete porque justamente por eso, porque es bueno. Pero su molesta risota que, aunque parezca exagerado, llegué a escuchar hasta Piscis. Es sumamente insoportable cuado se ríe así. Disparó el dardo, dando muy cerca de donde quedó el de Mu. Volvieron las carcajadas de mis compañeros. Isoportables.

-.-.-.-.-

En el desafío seguían los Géminis, pero pareciera como si estuvieran a un paso de luchar entre ellos por ver quien va primero. Afortunadamente reaparece el maestro Dohko y les da la opción de tirar los dos al mismo tiempo, recibiendo una respuesta afirmativa.

Par de traidores, trajeron muchas desgracias al santuario. Un momento, ¿un traidor los llamó traidores? Irónico. Pero aun así trajeron mas pesares al santuario de lo que yo lo hice. Maldito par, traen molestias a las Doce Casas con sus peleas. areciera que volvieron a ser niños. Recuerdo esa vez que llegaron hasta Piscis peleando. ¡Hasta mi templo! Fue allí cuando hice lo que cualquier hombre habría hecho: amenazarlos de muerte lazándoles Rosas Sangrientas. Desde ese día no volvieron a pelear mas en mi templo.

Ambos arrojaron sus dardos, parecían un espejo por el cómo se movían, admitiendo que me impresionó tal nivel de coordinación. Ambos instrumentos quedaron en la misma altura, pero enfrentados, obteniendo el mismo puntaje, mejor que el de mis otros dos compañeros. Malditos altaneros.

-.-.-.-

Ahora le toca a Máscara, mi amigo, mi hermano. El idiota que, por cubrirlo, terminé traicionando a Athena y siguiendo a Saga y por lógica, muerto. ¡Qué gran amigo! Pero halando en serio, siempre dijimos que eramos los hermanos que no tuvimos y nos cuidamos como tales. Pero eso no le saca lo idiota.

Sádico, psicópata, manipulador y loco como él solo. No me sorprendió nunca el hecho que fuera uno de los mas odiado en la orden, aunque le tuvieran respeto. ¿Era respeto? No, era miedo. Miedo a un loco que era una máquina de asesinar, un despiadado sin compación, un asesino de gente inocente, un imbécil. Aun así es el único que entra y sale de mi templo como quiere, por más que le termine diciendo de todo. Siempre fue así, siempre hizo lo que quiso. Y tuvo una muerte igual o más patética que la mía.

Apuntó y lanzó el dardo, obteniendo un mejor puntaje que los gemelos, pero tampoco uno bueno. Celebró igual para restregárselo en las caras. Cínico.

-.-.-.-

Aioria sigue. El caballerito caprichoso y rebelde. Siempre me causó gracia su "rebeldía". Era tan rebelde que hací lo que Saga le decía. Y todo porque su querido hermano mayor fue asesinado por "traidor". A pesar de que tenía razón, de que no lo era, siempre buscó diferenciarse de Aioros solo porque no soportaba lo que le decía Milo. Y se creía tan maduro. En ese tiempo solo se alejo de nostros, nos trató como basura. Y aquí está. Cuanta ironía.

Se preparó para lanzar y lo hizo. La cara de Máscara cuando vio que lo superó fue lo suficientemente graciosa como para que me mire con odio por el cómo me reía. El orgullo del caballero de Leo se vio reflejada en su molesta risa. Imbécil.

-.-.-.-

¡Y le tocó a Shaka! ¿Por qué todos esperaban su turno? ¿Será porque al ser considerado uno de los más poderosos tiene que estar obligado a tener buena puntería? No me equivoco, son todos una banda de idiotas.

Shaka nunca me molestó. Siempre fue tranquilo y era de esos que jamás se metía en problemas. Lo único que me molestaba era que siempre me pedía que lo ayude con las plantas que había dentro y fuera de Virgo. Un momento, ¿por qué estoy hablando en pasado si todavía lo hace? ¿Será que me ve cara de florista? Que mis ataques consistan en roas y que tenga un jardín de ellas no significa que lo sea.

Lanzó el dardo y, para sorpresa de todos, otuvo menos puntaje que los gemelos. Mis compañeros quedaron con la boca abierta y Shaka lo único que hizo fue volver a cerrar sus ojos, que los abrió para tirar el instrumento, y sentarse donde estaba. Parecía molesto.

-.-.-.-.-

El maestro Dohko rechazó su turno, pero ganó la insistencia de mis compañeros. Lanzó el objeto quedando muy cerca de don quedó el dardo de Máscara. Pero hay algo detrás de eso, ¿lanzó mal a propósito? Vi los movimientos de su brazo y tórax y pondría las manos en el fuego por afirmar mi teoría. Lo hizo por mis amigos, lo sé. Desde que llegamos se preocupa por nosotros al igual que el Patriarca. Nos siguen viendo como niños o eso parece.

Desde Rozan siempre nos aconsejaba. ¿Teníamos un problema? Íbamos. ¿Teníamos una duda? Nos comunicábamos con él a través del cosmos. Siempre estuvo atento a nosotros, aunque cuando comencé a seguir a Saga perdí contacto con él. Sin dudas es una de las pocas cosas de las que me arrepiento, no lo tendría que haber hecho.

Se volvió a sentar con una sonrisa en su rostro, pero como todos estaban atentos a que Milo se estaba preparando, nadie lo notó, solo yo.

-.-.-.-

Altanero, molesto, ruidoso, engreído, salvaje, infantil, insoportable...Mi lista podría seguir en cuanto a calificativos para Milo de Escorpio. Lanzaba peligrosamente su dardo hacia arriba para volver a tomarlo con la mano. ¿Por qué tiene que ser tan arrogante?

Siempre se quiso hacer el fuerte, el superior. Y mírenlo, parece que si no está Camus se deprime. Me lo confirmó Aldebarán cuando regresamos a la vida. Que se volvió frío, malhumorado, aburrido, en definitiva, cambió. Todo porque su amigo ya no estaba. Aunque deo admitir que lo entiendo. Él y Camus siempre dicen que son hermanos, nunca que son amigos. Pero que tengamos eso en común no saca que sea uno de los más molestos de las Doce Casas. Siempre molestando a todo aquel que caiga en sus trampas, siendo la principal víctima Aioria.

Todos quedaron con la oca abierta y cuando miro el banco me doy cuenta del por qué. No estuvo muy lejos de la mejor puntuación. Los gritos felicitándolo se hicieron escuchar. ¿Por qué celebran antes de tiempo? ¿No se dan cuenta que aun no termina la competencia? Y por supuesto el alacrán sonreía, su lado altanero salió a la luz nuevamente. Engreído.

-.-.-.-

Los gritos seoyeron cuando Aioros se levantó de su silla dispuesto a ganar esa competencia. Si no obtiene una excelente puntuación no deería volver a usar ese arco y flecha de oro. Es un arquero y se supone que ellos tiene una gran precisión, o eso creo yo.

¿Cuántos años vivimos engañados, creyendo que él era un traidor? Al menos yo viví así por ¿seis años? Si, creo que fueron seis años, mientras que mis compañeros tuvieron ese remordimiento, guiaron su odio hacia él por trece largos años. Sin dudas fue demasiado injusto. Un caballero como él no se lo merecía. Alguna vez lo vi como un modelo a seguir: gentil, poderoso, un caballero con todas las letras. Querido y admirado por todos. Y yo era, fui y seré lo contrario, siempre.

Vi como comenzó a moverse para lanzar el dardo. Éste dio cerca del centro, demasiado diría yo. Aioria celeró por su querido herman mayor, Milo frunció su ceño al ver que fue superado hasta que Camus lo tranquilizó y lo felicitó, todos lo felicitaban. Ya tenía el concurso en sus manos. Su amigo, Shura, le dio lo saludó y tomó su dardo.

-.-.-.-

Shura de Capricornio, un uen amigo. Nunca molestó, siempre tuve charlas amenas con él. No me molestaba. No teníamos un lazo de amistad como tengo con Máscara, pero siempre fuimos buenos amigos. Orgulloso por el regalo que le dio Athena, Escalibur, presumía su lealtad ante todos. Creo que es lo único que hasta hoy en día me sigue molestando de él, su típica frase "Yo soy el caballero más leal a nuestra diosa Athena". Aún así lo tolero.

Siempre me imaginé lo que habrá sentido cuando Saga lo mandó a asesinar a Aioros. ¿Qué sentiría yo si me enviaran a matar a mi mejor amigo? Yo aún no haía llegado a Grecia cuando paso, pero se encargo de contarme todo con lujo de detalle. Creo que jamás lo superó y hoy en día se sigue lamentando.

Como era de esperarse, cuando disparó su dardo dio alejado al de Sagitario. Es más, dio cerca al del maestro Dohko y por supuesto llegaron las risas de su otro amigo, nuestro amigo Máscara.

-.-.-.-

Camus agarró su instrumento, lo miró, lo analizó. ¡Solo es un dardo! ¿Qué tanto lo mira? Luego observó el blanco por unos segundos y comenzó a prepararse para tirar.

Si ha alguien con prolemas de personalidad en el Santuario, ese es Camus de Acuario. Siempe se muestra serio, tranquilo, distante y frío. Pero en las Doce Casas sabemos perfectamente como es. Pare resumirlo, es una versión mucho mas tranquila de Milo. Igual de descarado, altanero e infantil. Cuando se juntan para hacer bromas son un peligro. ¿Quién pensaría que esos dos son de los más temidos a la hora de cumplir sus trabajos? Solo lo llegué a ver a Escorpio, pero Shura me contó que cuando se junta con Acuario son aún mas peligrosos. Quien lo diría. Aun así, Camus es inteligente y se puede tener charlas interesantes con él. Pero es un grandísimo idiota, uno que niega que se deja llevar por sus emociones, pero lo hace. De no ser así no habría muerto. Pero esa fue su decisión.

Arrojó el dardo, quedando muy cerca al de Milo. Hasta en eso tienen que estar cerca. Cmo siempre, no sonrió y se sentópara luego tomar un poco de cerveza. Milo le dijo algo y rieron. Cuando lo hace, todos voltean por "el gran suceso". Da pena.

-.-.-.-

Si alguien oyera mis pensamientos, pensaría que odio a mis comañeros. ¿Por qué lo haría? Son mis amigos, mis hermanos, solo que alunas veces me sacan de quicio. Volví a voltear para regresar a lo que estaba haciendo antes: beber tranquilo. Pero una voz me interrumpe:

-Oye Afrodita - era Aioria - te toca a ti.

-No gracias - conteste fríamente

Y todos comenzaron a insistir mientras que yo me negaba, no me quería retractar. Hasta que habló el idiota de mi amigo:

-Vamos niño bonito - dijo a sabiendas que odiaba que me dijeran así - ¿Será que tienes miedo a ser humillado? ¿Será que eres un cobarde?

Listo, se metió en u terreno peligroso. Dejé la cerveza de lado, me levate de mi silla y volteé. Todos sonreían y me animaban. Máscara no dijo nada, saía que me haía enojado. ¿Niño bonito? ¿Cobarde? ¿Quién se cree él para decirme así? **"Me las pagarás" **le dije a través del cosmos, recibiendo como respuesta un sarcástico **"Uuuh, que miedo". **Tomé mi dardo y cerré mis ojos.

-¿Qué está haciendo? - susurró Aldebarán a modo de pregunta

-Se está preparando - El idiota que me metió en este juego tenía razón.

Debo prepararme, debo concentrarme. En la oscuridad que veo con los ojos cerrados aparece sangre, demasiada. Aparecen niños dos muertos, víctimas de abusos y torturas que los hicieron desangrarse. Aparece un pequeño vivero con una gran cantidad de rosas rojas. Mi dardo deja de serlo y se transforma en una rosa blanca. El punto del blanco se transforma en un corazón, en su corazón y poco a poco fue apaeciendo un hombre. El hombre que quise como a un padre, el hombre que me metió en ese orfanato porque no sobreviviría en las calles...el hombre que violó y asesinó a mis pequeños amigos en Suecia, el hombre que quiso que sufriera el mismo destino que ellos. Pero no lo logró. No lo sabía, pero ese día estaba armado, ese día yo acabaría con su vida al arrojarle en modo de desesperación esa rosa que terminó en su pecho.

Ya estaba listo, solo faltaba abrir los ojos y acabar con lo que mi mente haía creado. Lancé ese dardo como a una de mis rosas. Todos quedaron con los ojos como platos. Yo solo sonreí, me paré derecho y comenté:

-Creo que gané

Volví a sentarme a mi silla y seguí con mi bebida. Todos seguían observando al objeto putiagudo incrustado exactamente en el centro del círculo, pero no estaba solo, estaba acompañado por una Rosa Sangrienta.

**Comentarios de la Autora: **Una fanfic muy larga pero que me gustó mucho como quedó. Afrodita es uno de mis dorados favoritos y tenía pendiente una historia que lo tenga a él como protagonista...y acá está. Sobre lo último **¿se eperaban ese pasado en Afrodita? ¿Qué les pareció**? (dejen sus respuestas en la review) Planeo ampliar eso en una fanfic mas adelante, osea cuando termine La Desventaja de ser Virgen.

Me encantó armar esta historia, aunque no pensé que ia a quedar tan larga. Por favor dejen sus reviews con sus criticas, opiniones o respuesta a mis preguntas :) Y no se olviden de pasar por mis otras historias n.n Sepan disculpar mis errores de ortografía.


End file.
